Bicycles have long been touted as among the most efficient machines ever devised. Accessories for bicycles generally perform individual functions and are not well-integrated with other accessories. For example, theft prevention generally relies on mechanical locks, which are bulky and clumsy to attach to and carry with a bicycle. Electronic speedometers for bicycles don't provide any theft prevention, and information from them is not readily downloaded to a user system for personal use. Global positioning system (GPS) components made for bicycles are easily stolen, separately or with the bicycle to which each is attached. Cell phones can be mounted to bicycles, but are likewise easily stolen separately or with the bicycle. Fleet managers for rental bicycles rely on manual record-keeping and credit card deposits from customers to ensure returns of bicycles. Therefore, in light of disparate challenges and the state of bicycle accessories today, there is a need in the art for a solution which overcomes the drawbacks described above.